1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to covers of containers, and more particularly, to a medication container's cover for displaying the number of times a user has ever opened the medication container and thereby informing the user of the user's history of medication use so as to protect the user from unnecessary repeat medication and from taking wrong medication, and remind the user to take medication.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the mouth of a conventional medication container is usually too large to allow an exact number of pills to be drawn from the medication container or to prevent pills from sluicing out of the mouth of the medication container or spilling all over the ground. As a result, the medication container lacks ease of use, and the pills therein are likely to end up being contaminated. Considering that there is still room for improvement on the prior art, the inventor of the present invention develops a cover structure for preventing the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art. The inventor filed a Taiwanese utility model application (Application No. 98202822, entitled Cover of Container) and a U.S. patent application (U.S. Ser. No. 12/292,221, entitled Container) for the cover structure she invented. Then, the Taiwanese utility model application was allowed, and the inventor was granted Taiwan Utility Model No. M359519.
Afterward, to improve on the patented utility model, the inventor further studied the prior art and interviewed medical professionals and patients to understand their needs. The interviews reveal that patients are susceptible to unnecessary repeat medication or, conversely, neglect to take medication as prescribed because they are seldom sure whether they have taken medication as prescribed.
Considering that there is still room for improvement on the prior art, the inventor improves the patented utility model and thereby puts forth the present invention with a view to meeting user needs.